


Summer Heat

by oh_anakin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, and little sister dawn, featuring big sister buffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_anakin/pseuds/oh_anakin
Summary: It's too hot in Sunnydale.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Dawn Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Summer Heat

_Beep! Beep!_

Buffy’s watch-timer goes off loud enough to wake the dead.

“Dawn, time to reapply.” 

Dawn pretends not to hear.

It’s so hot that the Summers sisters are the only ones actually at the Sunnydale community pool. (Tara burns easier than Dawn does, so Willow didn’t want to go out, Xander’s off doing _something_ , and Mom had to go into work on a Saturday for some reason.) Well, there’s this weird old guy in a chair at the far end of the pool, reading a biography, but he hasn’t so much as moved since Buffy and Dawn got there. (Dawn thinks he might be a mannequin put there to make the pool seem creepier.)

“Sunscreen, Dawn. Now. Do you _want_ skin cancer?”

Huffing, Dawn starts paddling her way to the edge of the pool, where her big sister’s parked herself in a cushioned pool chair with a fruity drink and a magazine. “It hasn’t even been an hour yet.” 

Without looking up from her magazine, Buffy lobs the Banana Boat right at Dawn’s face. 

“Ow!” 

The sunscreen bounces off Dawn’s cheek and plops into the water.

“Sorry.” Buffy frowns. “I thought you would catch it.” 

Dawn rolls her eyes. “My face caught it. I don’t have hands on my _face_ , Buffy.”

(That’s another _really_ annoying thing about Buffy: she’s stupidly good at aiming, because she’s stupidly good at _everything_ , and she never sun-burns. She can just sit there in the California sun for _hours_ , and all she gets is that swimsuit-model suntan glow, but Dawn can’t go thirty minutes without sunscreen unless she wants to look like a boiled lobster for the rest of the week.)

But she dives for the sunscreen before Buffy can reply. She doesn’t actually want to look like a boiled lobster, after all, or have Mom get mad at her for losing a perfectly good bottle of sunscreen.


End file.
